csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paul Guilfoyle
Paul Guilfoyle (nacido el 28 de abril de 1949) es un actor estadounidense de cine y televisión. Él era un miembro del reparto regular del drama forense de la televisión CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, donde protagonizó a el capitán Jim Brass. Vida Temprana Guilfoyle nació en Canton, Massachusetts. Asistió a Boston College High School. Guilfoyle se matriculó en la Universidad de Lehigh en 1968. Con el tiempo se graduó en Yale en 1977 con una especialización en economía. Estudió en Actors Studio antes de construir una reputación teatral importante dentro y fuera de Broadway, incluyendo 12 años con la Compañía de Teatro de Boston, apariciones en The Basic Training of Pavlo Hummel with Al Pacino de David Rabe y en Glengarry Glen Ross de David Mamet. A menudo se le refiere equivocadamente como el hijo del actor Paul Guilfoyle pero no están relacionados. Carrera Guilfoyle apareció en Howard the Duck (1986), y en un episodio temprano de Crime Story, protagonizando a un criminal que toma un rehén, y entra en un tiroteo con la Unidad de Delitos Mayores. Desde entonces se ha convertido en uno de los actores de carácter líderes de la industria, que se especializa en papeles tanto en el lado bueno y malo de la aplicación de la ley. Sus apariciones en televisión incluyen papeles especialmente como estrella invitada en Miami Vice, Law & Order, New York Undercover, Ally McBeal y en Justice League Unlimited como Travis Morgan, el Señor de la Guerra. Sus créditos cinematográficos son numerosos, que abarcan casi tres décadas. Sus apariciones en películas notables incluyen Three Men and a Baby (1987), Wall Street (1987), Celtic Pride (1996), Beverly Hills Cop II (1987), Quiz Show: El dilema (1994), Hoffa (1992), Papá por Siempre (1993), Avión Presidencial (1997), Striptease (1996), Amistad (1997), El mediador (1998), Medidas extremas (1996), Session 9 (2001), Colores primarios (1998) y Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997). Guilfoyle también aparece en el video de Alter Bridge para su single "Broken Wings", y la película original de HBO Fuego sobre Bagdad (2002). Guilfoyle es mejor conocido por su papel como el Capitán James "Jim" Brass del Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Las Vegas en el drama criminal CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, un papel que tuvo desde el inicio del programa en el 2000. Vida Personal Guilfoyle vive en la ciudad de Nueva York con su familia. Habla con fluidez el francés. Filmografia * Next Door (1975) * The Murderer (1976) Protagoniza a Brock * Ephraim McDowell's Kentucky Ride (1981) * Roanoak (1986) * Howard the Duck (1986) Protagoniza a Lieutenant Welker * Billy Galvin (1986) Protagoniza a Nolan * Crime Story Protagoniza a Deranged Gunman (1 episodio, 1986) * Spenser: For Hire Protagoniza a Ross Bates (1 episodio, 1987) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) Protagoniza a Nikos Thomopolis * Three Men and a Baby (1987) Protagoniza a Vince * Wall Street (1987) Protagoniza a Stone Livingston * Kate & Allie Protagoniza a Benny Rinaldi (1 episodio, 1988) * The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988) Protagoniza a Andrew Cassedy * Internal Affairs (1988) Protagoniza a El observador. * Wiseguy Protagoniza a Calvin Hollis (3 episodios, 1988) * Kojak: Fatal Flaw (1989) * Unsub Protagoniza a Joe (1 episodio, 1989) * Miami Vice (2 episodios, 1987–1989) * Big Time (1989) Protagoniza a Ted * Dealers (1989) Protagoniza a Lee Peters * The Local Stigmatic (1990) Protagoniza a Ray * Cadillac Man (1990) Protagoniza a Little Jack Turgeon * Curiosity Kills (1990) Protagoniza a Ortley * Law & Order Protagoniza a Anthony Scalisi (1 episodio "Everybody's Favorite Bagman", 1990) * Unnatural Pursuits (1991) * True Colors (1991) Protagoniza a John Laury * The Great Pretender (1991) Protagoniza a Martin Brinkman * Darrow (1991) Protagoniza a Bert Franklin * Civil Wars (1 episodio, 1991) * Notorious (1992) * Final Analysis (1992) Protagoniza a Mike O'Brien * Those Secrets (1992) (TV) Protagoniza a Leonard * Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster (1992) Protagoniza a McCall * Hoffa (1992) Protagoniza a Ted Harmon * Naked in New York (1993) Protagoniza a Roman, Padre de Jake * Anna Lee: Headcase (1993) Protagoniza a Dr. Frank * Class of '61 (1993) * The Night We Never Met (1993) Protagoniza a Sparrow's Nest Salesman * Fallen Angels Protagoniza a Steve Prokowski (one episode, 1993) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) Protagoniza a Jefe de Cocina * Mother's Boys (1994) Protagoniza a Mark Kaplan, Abogado de Robert * Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (1994) Protagoniza a Paul Mantz * Little Odessa (1994) Protagoniza a Boris Volkoff * Quiz Show (1994) Protagoniza a Lishman * M.A.N.T.I.S. Protagoniza a Michael Rompath (one episode, 1994) * New York Undercover Protagoniza a Remmy Powers ("Eyewitness Blues", 1994) * Cafe Society (1995) Protagoniza a Anthony Liebler * Gospa (1995) Protagoniza a Miodrag Dobrovic * Looking for Richard (1996) Protagoniza a Segundo Asesino * Un divan à New York (1996) Protagoniza a Dennis * September (1996) (TV) Protagoniza a Conrad * Celtic Pride (1996) Protagoniza a Kevin O'Grady * Heaven's Prisoners (1996) Protagoniza a Det. Magelli * Central Park West Protagoniza a un Detective (Dos episodios, 1996) * Striptease (1996) Protagoniza a Malcolm Moldovsky * Manny & Lo (1996) Protagoniza a Country House Owner * The Burning Zone Protagoniza a Dr. Arthur Glyndon (Un episodio, 1996) * Extreme Measures (1996) Protagoniza a Dr. Jeffrey Manko * Night Falls on Manhattan (1996) Protagoniza a McGovern * Ransom (1996) Protagoniza a Wallace * Peppermills (1997) Protagoniza a Dueño del restaurante * New York Undercover (Dos episodios, 1994–1997) * L.A. Confidential (1997) Protagoniza a Mickey Cohen * Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing. (1997) Protagoniza a Lou Napoli * Air Force One (1997) Protagoniza a Chief of Staff Lloyd 'Shep' Shepherd * Amistad (1997) Protagoniza a Abogado * Ally McBeal Protagoniza a Harold Lane (1 episodio, 1998) * Primary Colors (1998) Protagoniza a Howard Ferguson * The Negotiator (1998) (Sin acreditar) Protagoniza a Nathan Roenick * One Tough Cop (1998) Protagoniza a Frankie 'Hot' Salvino * Exiled: A Law & Order Movie (1998) Protagoniza a Detective Sammy Kurtz * In Dreams (1999) Protagoniza a Detective Jack Kay * Entropy (1999) Protagoniza a Andy * Anywhere But Here (1999) Protagoniza a George Franklin * Random Hearts (1999) Protagoniza a Dick Montoya * Blessed Art Thou (2000) Protagoniza a Francis * Company Man (2000) Protagoniza a Oficial Hickle * Now and Again Protagoniza a Ed Bernstadt (Un episodio, 2000) * Secret Agent Man Protagoniza a Roan Brubeck (nine episodes, 2000) * Hemingway, the Hunter of Death (2001) Protagoniza a Alex Smith * Night Visions Protagoniza a John (1 episodio, 2001) * Session 9 (2001) Protagoniza a Bill Griggs * Pharaoh's Heart (2002) Protagoniza a Angelo * Live from Baghdad (2002) Protagoniza a Ed Turner * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) Protagoniza a L.V.P.D Cap. Jim Brass * Coyote Waits (2003) Protagoniza a Jay Kennedy, FBI * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Dark Motives (2004) Protagoniza a LVPD Capt. Jim Brass * Tempesta (2004) Protagoniza a Taddeo Rossi * Justice League Unlimited Protagoniza a Travis Morgan (1 episodio, 2005) * CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (2006) Protagoniza a LVPD Capt. Jim Brass * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Hard Evidence (2007) Protagoniza a Cap. Jim Brass * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Protagoniza a Capitan Jim Brass (2000–2014) * Prototype (2009) Protagoniza a Dr. Raymond McMullen Categoría:Actores